Running Up That Hill
by setfiretothethirdbarxxx
Summary: Jasper Whitlock has been alone for 68 years. He finds the one thing he didn't know he was looking for in a diner. Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**  
_Bella_

"He's not coming, Alice," I said, to my companion, who was staring intently out the door of the diner, almost as if she was waiting for someone. In fact, she was. Alice's eyes darted to my face and she frowned.

"He will come," she said. It was my turn to frown.

"Alice, we've been in this stupid city for almost a week. We've sat in this diner from the time it opens until it closes. He hasn't showed up yet, he's not coming," I said firmly, staring out the window. I had a vague idea of what the person we were waiting for looked like, but only Alice would know for sure if he was around.

"He'll be here," said Alice, turning to look out the door again. "I haven't seen a change, I would have seen it if he had made a decision that would lead him away from here."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't know him, Alice," I reminded her. "How do you expect to keep tabs on a person you've never met?"

"Your future hasn't changed, either, Bella," she said, shaking her head. "I still see you with him. I'm quite certain that if he'd made the wrong choice somewhere along the line I'd see it affect your future."

I didn't have an argument for that. I sighed and turned my stool around, my back now facing the door. I glanced at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time that day. The diner opened at six a.m. every morning closed and ten at night. It was nine-thirty. If he was going to show tonight, he had about thirty minutes to do so.

I crossed my arms and leaned forward on my elbows. I turned and glanced over my shoulder, I couldn't help but cringe. It had started to rain about twenty minutes ago, I wasn't a fan of the rain and wasn't looking forward to walking back to our hotel in it. There was a far better reason why I hated the rain than the fact it made me looked like a drowned rat after walking in it for some time.

I closed my eyes as I remembered the night I'd ended up finding Alice as if it had happened yesterday, not nearly twenty years ago. If 'finding' was even the correct word. It had been raining that night when I was crossing the street, trying to get home before my parents realized I wasn't in bed. That's when some jackass in his car had literally come out of nowhere and well, I didn't exactly make it home. I would have ended up in the morgue if Alice hadn't showed up.

Despite the fact that she hadn't been a vampire very long herself, only about three or four years, when she'd found me exactly where she'd seen me in one of her visions, she'd taken a chance and changed me anyway. It probably helped her that she had seen me like her, but it was still quite the risk. I'd been with her ever since.

I very well could have gone on my own way, but I never felt the need to. I didn't feel that I owed her a debt or anything, it was just you sort of feel an obligation of loyalty to the person who saved your life. It was about a month ago when Alice had a vision of the two of us meeting another vampire in this diner. She'd been bursting at the seams with excitment as she divulged information to me. Soulmate, was the word she'd used when describing him to me. Not for herself though, no, this one was for me.

She'd given me the simplest of descriptions, height, hair and eye color and basic idea of what he looked like. She'd also mentioned many very distinguishing facial features. From the sounds of it, his entire body was covered in thousands upon thousands of scars. Any injury or tiny imperfection was healed when a person was changed, so he hadn't had them as a human. Our venom was the only thing that could scar our skin. I shuddered at the thought had how he'd gotten them.

I felt a sharp jab in my ribs. My eyes flew open and I turned and glare at Alice. She turned her head and grinned at me before reaching down and spinning my stool around to face the door just as it opened, the bell jingling announcing the newcomer's entrance. There would only be one reason why Alice would demand that I pay attention to someone walking into the diner.

I turned my head and saw an extremley attractive man, despite the amount of scars that covered his face, neck, and throat, standing in the doorway of the diner, his damp blond hair falling into his dark eyes. I didn't need to glance at Alice for confirmation, I knew this was the person we'd spent nearly seven days waiting for. Alice hopped off her stool and walked over to him, crossing her arms over her chest.

He looked down at her, surprised. He probably hadn't expected to run into any other vampires, let alone have one of them approach him. He looked at her through wary eyes, uncertain what she was going to do or say. Alice merely grinned up at him.

"You've kept us waiting a long time," she said, gesturing to me over her shoulder. He stared at her in confusion before his eyes followed where her hand was pointing. I leaned back on my elbows and smiled at him. His eyes flickered between us for a moment before he politely ducked his head in an apology.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," his voice was deep and smooth, with a slight southern twang to it. I instantly liked the sound.

I slipped off my stool and walked over to them. I slid my hands into the pockets of my jacket as I got a better look at him. I'd seen other males of our kind, all being very good looking, but there was something about this one that was different. I couldn't put my finger on what that was, but there was just that spark I hadn't felt around anyone else. Maybe Alice wasn't so crazy after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Jasper

The rain hadn't lessened up at all as I followed the two girls down the street. I walked slightly behind them, hands in my pockets and my head ducked. I was still slightly confused by them. Why had they been waiting for me? How had they even knew I was going to quite literally stumble into that diner? They didn't seem to be a threat, neither of them were expressing emotions that they would become one, but I was on my guard just in case. I remembered all too well the last time I'd had any form of trust in women I didn't know.

I wasn't quite sure what it was that made me take the smaller one's offer and go back to their hotel where they were staying to talk more. They were nice, sure, but there seemed to be something else. The little one was fascinating. She was more than two feet shorter than I was, her dark hair was cut very short. It was the color of her eyes that let me know her choice of a diet wasn't humans. She was bolder than the other, less shy and more willing to talk to anyone if they'd listen.

The taller one was quieter, seeming only to speak when she had to. She was still short to my six foot three. Five foot four, maybe at the most. Her long brown hair was slightly curly and fell gracefully to the middle of her back. Her large eyes about a shade darker than the small one's. Maria had been beautiful, this girl was stunning.

Their hotel was, just as she short one had said, about a block from the diner. It wasn't the nicest place in the city, but it wasn't a complete wreck either. We walked past the front desk, the man behind it seemed to pay no attention to us. The room was on the second floor, the taller one pulled a key out of her bag and unlocked the door. The small one skipped into the room, throwing her coat neatly on one of the two beds. I closed the door behind me once I was inside. Both girls lowered themselves onto the nearest bed, both facing me.

"I'm sure you have some questions," said the smaller one, crossing her legs. There was a chair near the bed, I nodded as I lowered myself into it. The other girl elbowed her companion. The pixie snapped her fingers. "We haven't introduced ourselves, have we?" She laughed. "I'm Alice."

I nodded and looked at the other, her eyes scanned the room before meeting mine. "Isabella Swan," she said, "but I prefer Bella."

It only made sense that I introduced myself as well. I cleared my throat. "Jasper," I said, eyes still locked with Bella. "Jasper Whitlock."

"Now that we're all acquainted," said Alice, smiling as she took in the interaction between Bella and I. "You can start asking your questions."

Bella leaned back on her hands, legs dangling over the edge of the bed as I thought of my first question. I decided to go for the most obvious.

"Why were you waiting for me?"

By the looks on their faces, that seemed to be the first question they were expecting.

"Explain first, Alice," said Bella quietly before Alice could open her mouth. Alice rolled her eyes.

"I was planning on it," she replied. "Unless you were going to."

Bella rolled her eyes and looked at me. "Alice has visions," she said simply.

I raised my eyebrows as my eyes flickered from Bella to Alice. "As in...you can see the future?"

"Basically," said Alice. "Although, my visions aren't always set in stone. I see a person's future change as they make decisions. You'd be surprised the effect one seemingly minor choice has on a person's future."

"So, that's how you knew I was going to be here," I said, it was beginning to make sense now. "You saw me here."

Alice nodded.

I frowned. "But you didn't even know me until a few minutes ago," I said in confusion.

Bella shrugged. "She can see people she's familiar with more easily and clearly," she started, "but if a person makes a choice that intertwines their future with someone she knows well, then that person's future becomes easier to look for."

"Deciding to come here," said Alice, a sly smile creeping onto her face. "Just happened to intertwine your future with someone I'm extremley well acquainted with."

My eyes snapped back to Bella when I felt embarrassment that wasn't my own and surely wasn't Alice's. Something clicked in my mind. I looked at Alice and nodded in Bella's direction. Alice's smile was all I needed to understand.

"You in that diner wasn't exactly the first time I've had a vision involving you," said Alice. "The first time was when I saw you with Bella."

I looked at Bella, who looked like she'd want nothing more than to sink into the floor and disappear. Her embarrassment had skyrocketed with that one sentence. Alice just looked at her and shook her head.

"He was going to have to find out eventually," she said. "Nothing wrong with getting it out there early."

I cleared my throat again. "I believe you just answered my second question," I said, a smile tugging the corner of my mouth. "Why you were waiting for me."

"The choice ultimately is yours," said Alice, her hand on Bella's shoulder. She paused. "However I haven't seen a change in either of your futures, so I'm certain the choice has been made, probably unknowingly, by the both of you."

Bella's eyes remained focused on the floor, she was biting her lip nervously. She'd already made her decision. She'd probably made it, whether she realized it or not, when Alice had mentioned it to her in the first place.

I leaned forward, still looking at Bella. "Don't be embarrassed," I said quietly. Bella's head snapped up and she looked at me in surprise. I smiled. "I'm an empath," I explained. "I can feel what you're feeling right now and you have no reason to be embarrassed."

I'd spent more than half my existence being a monster, honestly believing that there was nothing out there for me than to spend the rest of my life alone. I never could have imagined that there was something more the universe had in store for me. Now that the offer lie before me, to actually have someone that wanted me, I couldn't pass that up.

I stood up and closed the gap between us, kneeling down in front of Bella. I reached up and lightly tipped her chin up, forcing her to look me in the eye. She looked at me a moment before smiling and leaning her forehead against mine.

In one evening I'd found the one thing that I didn't know I was looking for. I'd found a chance at love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Bella

It was almost hard to believe that he had said yes. He hadn't had to verbalize it for me to know. It was in his eyes. I'd probably get it from Alice later, I should know by now not to doubt her.

Alice had moved from the bed to the chair. A not so subtle way of showing Jasper just where he was going to be sitting. I shook my head at her as Jasper moved from the floor to beside me on the bed.

"Anymore questions?" Alice asked. I rolled my eyes, like she hadn't seen this conversation before already.

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that," said Jasper, raising an eyebrow. I smiled, he was catching on quick.

Alice beamed. "You did ask about our past."

Jasper nodded and moved to he was leaning back against the headboard, pulling me with him. Alice nodded at me to go first.

"Just to warn you, it isn't that interesting," I said, looking at Jasper. He reached up and tucked a curl that had gone astray behind my ear. He smiled, letting me know that he wasn't expecting entertainment. I smiled back. "About twenty years ago, I was crossing teh street, trying to get home before my parents realized I wasn't there. It was pretty dark and it was raining---hard. I was certain that no one was coming, but I was wrong, obviously." I paused, turning my head to look at Alice. "Alice found me dying in the street."

"Just where I'd seen her," said Alice. "It was a risk for me to even attempt to save her---it had only been about four years since I was changed---but I had to at least try."

"I've been with her ever since." I shrugged. Jasper cautiously placed his hand on my thigh.

"And you?" he asked, nodding at Alice.

She frowned, staring absentmindedly out the window.

"I don't remember anything about being human," she said finally. Jasper stared at her.

"Anything?" he asked, eyebrows coming together in confusion.

"Not a thing," Alice shook her head. "I don't even know who changed me. I woke up alone."

It still amazed me how sane Alice had managed to remain. To wake up from the extremley painful transformation and not have anyone there to explain what you had become. I was amazing that she hadn't turned savage. But, somehow, she'd managed it and I would always remain in awe of her for that.

Alice cracked a smile. "Perhaps my life was even more dull than Bella's."

I couldn't help but smile back at her. Jasper frowned, no doubt taking in Alice's emotions. When he realized she wasn't at all upset, he returned the smile. I turned to look at him again."

"What about you?" I asked, running my fingers over his scared hand. "What's your story?"

He watched my fingers travel down his hand for a moment before glancing at Alice, who shook her head.

"I only see the future. I can't see the past."

I stared at his face, watching his eyes harden slightly has he thought back on those years, how he was changed, and what he'd done after the fact. How he'd gotten all those scars, how much pain he'd gone through in the process. There was a lot more to his story than there was ours, I could see that. I could also see that it wasn't something he seemed so keen on sharing. Not right now. I gave his hand a squeeze.

"You don't have to tell us anything right now," I said softly. He looked down at me, his eyes softened slightly. I smiled shyly. "After all, we only have the rest of eternity to talk."

Jasper's eyes completley softened. He leaned forward slowly, pressing his lips to my forehead. I heard Alice get up from the chair and open the door, muttering something about getting another room. I could feel Jasper smile against my forehead.

He pulled back, but his face was mere inches from mine. I leaned forward slowly, prepared to close the gap between us. Jasper's eyes fluttered closed as he moved the final inch forward, pressing his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and rested my hands on his shoulders. There would be no turning back. Not now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
Jasper

We checked out of the hotel the next morning. There wasn't any reason to stay there much longer. What we'd all came there for was done, leaving us no reason to remain in the city longer than we had to. Alice tossed both keys at the man behind the desk and signed out both rooms. Both girls had one bag with them, I carried nothing, which Alice thought was quite ridiculous.

"Now where are we going?" Bella asked, looking at Alice with a raised eyebrow. Alice glanced at me and pursed her lips.

"A store," she said, shaking her head. Bella rolled her eyes. I understood what Alice was planning, but I could see already that arguing with her wasn't going to get me anywhere. "One outfit is hardly acceptable for anyone."

"What are the odds of us loosing her?" I muttered to Bella, who bit her lip to hide a smile that was pulling on the corners of her mouth.

"It'd have to be very spontaneous," she replied quietly. "If we make an actual decision to, she'll see it. It would have to be completley out of the blue for it to slide under her radar."

"I can hear you," said Alice, turning to glare at us, hands on her hips.

"Alice have I ever even thought about leaving you?" asked Bella, her amusement was evident in her voice and her emotions. Alice glared at her. "All right, there was that _one_ time, but I didn't, did I?"

"So, you have to be spontaneous to get away with things around her?" I asked, watching Alice's retreating back.

"Basically," said Bella, shrugging. She frowned suddenly and turned her head, looking up at me suspiciously. "Why?" she asked slowly.

I don't know what had come over me. I don't think I've ever been so urgent about wanting to do something so major with someone I'd known for one day. It didn't feel wrong, though. I felt as if I'd known Bella for years. I grabbed her hand and leaned down, my lips next to her ear.

"Marry me," I muttered. Bella jerked her head back to stare at me, her eyes wide. I felt her surprise and disbelief hit me.

"A-Are you serious?" she asked. She looked in my eyes and the disbelief faded away. "You _are_ serious."

"I don't think I've ever been this serious about anything for a very long time," I said, giving her hand a squeeze.

Bella ran a shaky hand through her hair, glancing quickly around for Alice, who'd disappeared into one of the stores. I could feel some slight hesitation as she thought over my words. I'd felt similar the night before when Alice told me what she'd seen. Looking at Bella and knowing that she was going to be there if I wanted her...the decision had been easy.

"We've only known each other---" she started.

"Since yesterday, I know," I said, running my hand down her arm. "It doesn't feel like that with me though."

Bella nodded. "It's like we've known each other for years," she said. "Alice did use the word soulmate when she first mentioned you to me."

I opened my mouth to reply, but the door to the store banged open. Bella cursed under her breath and turned her head to see Alice standing there, arms crossed over her chest as she shook her head at us. She sauntered over to us and smiled, leaning against the brick wall of the nearest building.

"I suppose you already know my answer," said Bella, rolling her eyes. Alice merely smiled that wicked smile of her's before reaching into her jacket pocket and throwing a small box into my hand. I raised an eyebrow at her before flipping it open. I smiled and showed Bella the contents.

"Is enough to figure it out?"

Bella looked at the ring and laughed, shaking her head at Alice. "You don't under-do anything, do you?"

"It's not in my nature," said Alice, her smile growing wider. "You of all people should know that by now."

*************

Alice bounded into the room, a look of excitement on her face. This was nothing new as Alice always looked happy or excited. Bella looked up from her book and leaned back in the chair she was sitting in.

"What did you see, Alice?" she asked, closing her book.

"A coven," gushed Alice, practically bouncing up and down from excitment. I raised my eyebrows, I didn't see why her seeing another coven should make her so excited. It didn't appear to be anything to us.

Bella frowned. "Why does that excite you so much?"

"Because we're going to join them," she replied simply. My eyes snapped back to her, leaning forward slightly. Bella seemed surprised for a moment, but it faded quickly. She wasn't fazed by much of anything anymore. She stood up to stand beside Alice.

"Is there a reason why you saw us joining this particular coven?" she asked slowly. Alice nodded. They stared at each other for a moment before Bella smiled, seeming to understand. I cleared my throat. "Alice has seen the poor soul destined to be with her."

Alice stuck her tongue out at Bella. I understood instantly, she'd seen that coven because _her_ soulmate was part of it. I moved to stand behind Bella, wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

"Edward," said Alice, smiling a smile I haven't seen before. "That's his name."

"When are we leaving?" I asked, both girls looked at me in confusion. "I know where this is leading. When are we leaving to find Edward and his coven?"

Alice actually squealed in happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Bella

Hunting was the only issue on our journey to find this new coven. It was a surprise to Jasper that so many vampires were able to co-inside together in peace. To be honest, it was slightly shocking to me too. Alice, of course, was unfazed.

It ended up being more difficult to find areas of forests where humans weren't living or camping than we thought. Alice and I had lived off animals for years, but it was still dangerous for humans to be close to us when we hunted. Jasper needed to be completley secluded from humans.

There had been an extremley close call when we underestimated just how close a small group of humans were.

"We should go in further," I said, looking over my shoulder, slightly uneasy. "I can smell them."

"It'll be fine, Bella," said Alice. "They're far enough away. I can't see any of us loosing focus."

Jasper's jaw audibly snapped closed and I could tell that he had stopped breathing. I watched him carefully.

"Alice," I warned, my voice shaking slightly. Jasper's eyes were pitch black. He needed to hunt _now_. If those humans came any closer...

That's when the voices filtered through the trees.

A low growl ripped from Jasper's chest. Alice's eyes went out of focus as I grabbed his arm. Alice blinked twice and stared at me in horror.

I moved in front of Jasper, my hands falling onto his shoulders. Another growl, louder this time, was building in his chest, his teeth snapping together as the voices grew louder.

"Jasper," I said quietly, he wasn't listening. His eyes had become empty, almost beyond reason as he stared over my shoulder where the voices were coming from. I shook his shoulders roughly. "Jasper!"

My hands moved from his shoulders to either side of his face, forcing him to look at me. I leaned up, pressing my forehead to his.

"Come back," I whispered. I could hear Alice's warning to be careful. I knew it could be potentially dangerous for me to be this close when there was a risk of him loosing it completley. "Jasper, you can do this. You can handle this. I love you, I know you can."

Jasper closed this eyes and shook his head. I stared at him as he took several deep breathes. After a moment, he opened his eyes, seeming to be back in control. I felt his arms wrap around my waist. He pressed his lips to my forehead before moving so they were by my ear.

"I love you, too," he said quietly. I slid my arms around his neck as he hid his face in my shoulder. I didn't need his ability to know how he was feeling.

"It's okay," I said, pulling back. I took his hand before he could respond. "Come on, we all still need to hunt."

Jasper remained somewhat subdued for the next four hours. No one asked Alice where exactly we were going or how long it would take us to reach it/ Alice never paused for very long, stopping only when one of her visions hit her. She never told us what she'd seen, which meant she didn't see anything we really needed to know.

I'd lost count on how many days we had been traveling, for, maybe five days, at least. Alice came to a stop and looked at me when I stopped next to her, Jasper some feet behind.

"Is something wrong?" I frowned. We were standing in the middle of nowhere, I didn't see a reason for stopping.

Alice shook her head, her hands on her tiny hips, "We're almost there," she announced proudly. "I know the rest of their names now. Carlisle Cullen, he's sort of the leader and his mate is Esme. Then there's Rosalie and Emmett."

"How close are we, exactly?" Jasper asked, appearing at my side.

"We should be there sometime tomorrow," replied Alice.

"Lead the way," I said, preparing to continue running. Alice winked and disappeared, already five feet ahead of us. Jasper rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand. It didn't take long to catch Alice.

We decided to hunt one more time before going to see the Cullens. Luckily, we found an area that was completley human free. Alice led us to the house when we had finished.

A tall blond male and a female with caramel-colored hair were standing outside. Alice didn't pause before skipping right on over to them. Jasper and I followed behind, walking slower and slightly more cautious than Alice.

"Hi!" chirped Alice. The blond male, who I assumed was Carlisle, looked at the three of us in surprise. "I'm Alice and this is Bella and Jasper." She glanced at the house, sliding her one, very large bag off her shoulder and onto the ground. "Which rooms can we move into?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
Jasper

Carlisle merely stared at Alice, completley perplexed. Bella glanced up at me before looking at Alice, who was acting as if she'd known these people her entire life. She probably did feel like she knew them by now, she'd seen them countless times in her visions. The woman with caramel-colored hair moved to stand beside Carlisle, she didn't look or feel threatened, she merely took each of us in.

"What's going on?" a voice called from the house. The front door opened and a stunning blond stood in the doorway, from Alice's descriptions, I knew this was Rosalie. She stared at us, her eyes lingered on me the longest, no doubt taking in my battle scars. "Who're they?"

Esme frowned at her, Rosalie was clearly more blunt than the others. Carlisle cleared his throat before turning to look at her.

"This is Alice," he said, gesturing to Alice, who beamed at Rosalie, "and Bella her mate Jasper." His arm moved to us as he spoke. Bella nodded as his words.

Bella gave Alice a jab between her shoulders. Alice turned her head to look at her, she tilted her head in question. Bella leaned forward slightly.

"Perhaps you should explain how and why we're here," she suggested. "I believe you've done nothing so far but confuse them."

Alice snapped her fingers and spun back around to face the three vampires before us. "I have visions," she stated simply. Carlisle nodded in understanding at once, Rosalie merely stared at her as if she were speaking another language. "I had a vision about you all about a week ago."

"We're sorry for not giving any...warning," said Bella, stepping forward to stand beside Alice. "When Alice sees something, she tends to go head on into it. We didn't meant to catch you off guard."

I didn't move as I took in the scene. The first thing that had caught my attention about this coven was their eye color. It wasn't the scarlet I had become used to with my former companions, it was the deep topaz color of Alice and Bella's. Mine too, now.

Alice rolled her eyes at Bella. Carlisle smiled.

"I'm Carlisle," he said. He gestured to the two females behind him. "My wife Esme and my daughter Rosalie. There are two others with us, but they're on a hunting trip at the moment. Emmett and Edward."

Alice laughed her musical laugh. "I knew that already," she tapped her head. Carlisle laughed too. Esme smiled and moved to stand next to Carlisle.

"There's no inconvenience," she assured Bella. "You are welcome here."

Rosalie nodded at us and glanced at Carlisle. "We're not going to make them stay out here are we?" she demanded. Carlisle's eyebrows rose in surprise. Rosalie smiled. "If they are to join the family, it only makes sense to invite them inside, doesn't it?"

"Of course," said Esme, she smiled and placed a hand on Bella's shoulder. "Please, do come in."

Alice didn't need to be told twice. She slung her bag back onto her shoulder and skipped into the house. Bella reached behind her for my hand, she looked at me over her shoulder. I could tell she was slightly worried how I would handle this situation, I'd never really been part of an actual coven before. Whatever it was that Maria had was not a coven, an army, maybe, never a coven. I smiled and took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She smiled back and led me into the house after Esme.

"When did Edward and Emmett say they'd be home?" asked Esme, looking over at Carlisle as she led us into the living room.

"Sometime today, I thought," he replied, glancing at the clock. "Rose?"

Rosalie nodded. "About an hour, actually," she said, gracefully lowering herself onto one of the chairs. Bella and I joined Alice on the couch as Esme and Carlisle occupied the other two chairs. I let my bag, which was considerably smaller than Alice's, slide to the floor beside Bella's.

An awkward silence had settled in. I slid my arm around Bella's shoulders, I felt her relax against my side. I wasn't sure if it was because of my ability, or merely the fact that she just felt more at ease when in my presence.

The front door banged opened and a booming voice echoed off he walls, "Where is everyone?" it demanded. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"We're in here Emmett," said Esme, shaking her head as a large man with dark hair strut into the room. When he caught sight of us he stopped abruptly.

"Who are they?" he demanded, but he didn't mean it in offense. It was clear from that statement alone that Rosalie was not the only blunt on among them.

"What are you talking about, Emmett?" demanded another voice from the entryway. The front door closed and the person appeared beside Emmett. He was four inches shorter than Emmett, with tousled bronze-colored hair. I didn't need to look at Alice to know that this had to be Edward.

Alice rose from her seat and was suddenly in front of Edward. He stared down at her in surprise, not expecting any of us to approach him, let alone get less than a foot from his face. To the best of her ability, anyway. I heard Bella suck in a breath next to me.

"Hi, Edward!" she chirped. "I'm Alice!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
Bella

I was certain that Edward had gone into shock. Jasper was monitoring his emotions, ready to step in if need. It was a full minute before Edward's eyebrows pulled together in confusion and then his face smoothed into understanding. Jasper threw a look of question at Carlisle, who leaned forward slightly to explain.

"Edward reads minds," he said. I nodded, Alice was explaining everything to Edward mentally. Edward nodded finally and, whether he was entirely aware of it or not, his eyes softened slightly as he looked down at Alice.

Jasper gave my shoulder a squeeze. Emmett was frowning at Edward as he cleared his throat in annoyance. Rosalie rolled her eyes as Edward glanced at Emmett, already knowing the source of Emmett's annoyance.

"Alice has visions," he said simply. "She was explaining some things to me." He glanced down at Alice and laughed. His eyes moved to Carlisle and Esme before he spoke. "She wants to know what room Bella and Jasper will be moving into."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. Of course Alice would convince someone she'd just met to let her move into his room. Emmett stared between Edward and Alice with wide eyes as what that statement meant started to set in. Carlisle understood. He nodded and looked at Esme, who couldn't seem to mask her own surprise.

"Esme," he said calmly. "I believe there's a room upstairs that Bella and Jasper can have."

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other for a moment before Esme understood. She turned her head and smiled at Jasper and I before standing up and clapping her hands together. Emmett was still staring between Edward and Alice, a look of utter confusion on his face.

"Right," said Esme, smiling. "I know just the room Carlisle means. Follow me please."

Jasper stood up, grabbing his bag as well as mine before I could protest. He winked and slung his arm over my shoulders again. I smiled back as we followed Esme up the stairs as Rosalie started to explain the situation to Emmett. The room was at the end of the hall, Esme opened the door and peered inside.

"Nothing's really been done in here," she explained, her hands on her hips and she looked around. "We weren't expecting..."

"It's no problem, Esme, it's great," I said, following Jasper into the room. It was plain, sure, as no one had been living in it but it was probably the nicest place I'd stayed in since I'd been changed. Jasper didn't seemed bothered by the emptiness of the room either, he didn't need anything too over the top.

"I'll leave you to make it your own then," said Esme, she placed her hand on my shoulder again. "We're happy to have you both." I smiled and Esme turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Jasper set down our bags on the bed and looked over at me. I sighed and walked over to the bed, pushed one of the bags out of the way, before falling onto it and closing my eyes. I felt the bed shift as Jasper lowered himself onto it. I opened my eyes to find him leaning over me. I smiled and reached up, my fingers lightly caressing the scars on his face.

"You are okay with this, right?" I asked. I hadn't really stopped to ask if this is what Jasper had really wanted. Yes, it had been him who had seen where Alice's vision was going and suggest we act on it, but he hadn't done that for himself, he'd done it for Alice. He leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to mine.

"It's fine, Bella," he said after he pulled back. I frowned, that wasn't the answer I was looking for.

"Jasper I'm serious," I sat up, turning my body so I was facing him completley. "If you really don't want to be here---"

"Bella," he said firmly, grabbing my chin. "I said it was fine, and it is. Yes, I'm not exactly used to living with this many people, but being here makes _you_ happy. I can feel it. It makes you happy for you to see Alice happy and to be part of a family again. It might take a little time, but I will get used to it."

"That's not right, Jasper," I said, shaking my head. "If you're not---"

"Being here makes _you_ happy," he repeated, looking me dead in the eye. "I'm willing to put my own feeling aside for what's right for _you_. I've waited who knows how long for you and now that I've finally got you I'm going to do anything and everything I can to keep you."

I leaned forward, pressing my forehead to his. "I love you," I said quietly. I pressed my lips to his as his arms slid around my waist, pulling me onto his lap. He pulled back slightly, brushing my hair out of my face.

"I love you too," he said. He leaned forward and kissed a trail down my jaw. I sighed as he started to lean me back against the pillows. I opened my mouth to tell him that we should probably unpack our things before doing anything else, but he pressed his lips to mine, preventing me from saying anything.

Unpacking could wait.


	8. Author's Note

**I know, I hate these things too.**

_**Running Up That Hill**_** is on hold until further notice. I have a serious writers block for this story and for the life of me cannot tap into the original idea I had for the story. I had a document that did have those ideas, but it accidentally got deleted. If anyone has any ideas for the story, fell free to share them and most likely I will use them and get this story back on track.**

**At the moment I **_**am**_** working on another Bella/Jasper story which should be posted within a week or two.**

**Thanks and see you soon!**


	9. Author's Note: Update

Dear Readers,

After many weeks and months of trying to get this story off the ground from where it currently stands, and failing miserably each time, I have decided to completely re-start this story. It will be titled _When I Look At You_ and should be posted within the week. One major difference between _Running Up That Hill_ and _When I Look At You_ will be that rather than bouncing between Jasper and Bella's POVs, it will instead go between Alice and Bella. The Edward/Alice aspect is something I wanted to develop more in RUTH, but was unable to do.

Thanks so much for your patience and I hope you enjoy _When I Look At You._

Much love, Ashley


End file.
